


In the Moment

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny looks around at his family. Kono is spinning Grace around the make-shift dancefloor, faces alight and beautiful. Adam, Steve and Lou are chatting about something or another over by the grill and Chin is gathered around cousins that Danny was introduced to but, for the life of him, can’t remember their names off the top of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I wasn't sure I would be able to get this out since I woke up pretty sick this morning, but I'm determined to stick with one a day, if possible. So here we go. It does make a reference to Day 7: An Easy Start (Under cover), just to let you know. Hope you guys like it. :-)

**Day 9: Hanging out with the team**

It’s a beautiful night: the warm breeze coming off the ocean makes the air smell fresh and tropical. It’s taken Danny a long time, but he thinks he’s finally fully appreciating this place.

He’s got several good reasons to do so now.

Taking a sip of his beer, he looks around at his family. Kono is spinning Grace around the make-shift dance floor, faces alight and beautiful. Adam, Steve and Lou are chatting about something or another over by the grill and Chin is gathered around cousins that Danny was introduced to but, for the life of him, can’t remember their names off the top of his head. There are a lot of cousins and since they’re at the house of one of Chin and Kono’s aunts, there are even more than Danny had realized existed.

He manages to catch Steve’s eye and winks; Steve smiles and returns it. He can hear Lou making a comment about being a sap and he chuckles to himself. Yeah, they’ve both turned a little mushy,  but couldn’t care less and he knows the same is true for Steve.

His partner breaks off his discussion with a clap to Lou’s shoulder and a shake of Adam’s hand before wandering over and kissing the top of Danny’s head.

“What a gorgeous night for an engagement party, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Danny agrees. “I’m so glad Kono and Adam have gotten to this point, you know? They’ve have gone through a lot to be together and I’m happy for them.”

Steve swipes Danny’s beer out his hand, taking a sip. “Amen to that,” Steve agrees.

Danny hears two excited voices coming near them and looks to see Kono and Grace making their way arm- in-arm.

“You guys having a good time?” Kono inquires cheerfully, looking radiant.

“Absolutely.” Danny answers. “Hey, Monkey, we should get going here, soon, okay? Your Mom wanted you back by ten.”

“Okay, Danno,” Grace answers brightly. “I’ll go get my stuff.”

She runs off and Danny knows it will be another half hour before they actually leave. Kono stays to chat a bit, but wanders off again, this time to stand by Adam, who slips his arm around her waist as she joins the conversation with Lou.

“Can I ask you something, Danny?” Steve murmurs in his ear.

“’Course, shoot,” he says contently. Steve seems to sound a little nervous, but Danny isn’t too worried. What could Steve possibly have to be nervous about now?

“Would you…would you want to get married again?”

Danny turns to look at him so suddenly that he actually smacks their foreheads together.

“Ow!” they exclaim simultaneously. Danny looks at him, ready to start interrogating, but he can’t, because once he’s gotten a good look at Steve’s face and sees the earnest apprehension there, he just doesn’t have the heart.

Danny stands up and tugs on Steve’s hand, “Come over here.”

Steve follows without a word, letting Danny lead him to the side of the house, away from the crowd.

“Okay,” Danny implores. “Want to run that by me again?”

“Look, it was just a question, okay? I didn’t mean to scare you,” Steve evades, not meeting Danny’s gaze.

And that’s the thing, Danny isn’t scared. At all. Well, no, that’s not true. Danny isn’t scared in the way Steve thinks he is. They’ve been slowly making a life together over the last eight months, since that day at the gas station when they decided to jump in and take the risk.

Steve’s question only startled him because, for some reason, it hadn’t even occurred to him that it was a possibility and now that Steve’s brought the idea to light, Danny realizes he wants it.

“Danny,” Steve prompts, squeezing the hand Danny hadn’t thought to let go of. “Forget it, okay? I was just… I guess all of this has just made me a lit—mmph!”

Danny will forgive him for not finishing his sentence, but only because it’s kind of Danny’s fault in the first place, since he’s kind of wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Steve wraps both arms around his waist and returns it with no hesitation.

Steve backs away a moment later, wide-eyed and hopeful. “So, um, you have considered it?”

“To be honest, not until you brought it up.” Danny bites his lower lip. “But…but I think we should absolutely talk about it. Just, you know, not when we’re at an engagement party for one of our best friends.”

Steve nods emphatically, a bright, happy grin over coming his face and Danny just has to kiss him again. He doesn’t think he will ever get over the feeling of being wrapped up in Steve, letting the world fall away, even if just for a moment. He knows he will never take this for granted; they’ve been through way too much over the years for that to even be possible.

“Danno! Uncle Steve!”

They break the kiss, but still keep their arms around each other. “We’ll be right there, honey, stay where you are!” Steve calls.

“Okay!” Grace answers sounding amused and Danny rolls his eyes. She’ll be running off to the group to tell them she’s pretty sure ‘Danno and Uncle Steve were making out again.’ At least, he’s pretty sure those were the words she used last time she caught them.

Steve presses another kiss to his head, right where there is probably a bruise forming from smacking it against Steve’s.

“Sorry about that,” Danny says, rubbing his thumb against Steve’s head.

Steve predictably brushes it off and grabs Danny’s hand. “Come on, let’s go make our goodbyes. I really, really want to go home and have that talk.”

Danny grins and follows.

“Lead on, babe, lead on.”


End file.
